Ansion
|sector=Churnis sector; New TerritoriesThe Essential Atlas, p. 41 |system=Ansion system |suns=1: Ansion |position=3 |moons=2 |coord=I-6 |xyz= |routes=*Namadii CorridorThe Essential Atlas *Rago Run |distance= |lengthday=22 standard hours |lengthyear=344 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=9,250 km |atmosphere=Type I (Breathable) (Oxygen mix)The Approaching Storm |climate= |gravity= 90% |terrain=*Grassy plains *Hills *Plateau |water=*Dzavak Lakes *Torosogt River |interest=*Delgerhan *Jaaruls Street *Kander Region *Niruu Plaatlas41u *Songoquin Street *Sorr-ul-Paan Plaatlas41u *Valley of the Borokii |flora=*Chawix *Wolgiyn trees |fauna=*Gairk *Kyren *Lorqual *Ongun-nur *Sadain *Shanh *Surepp *Suubatar *Worm suckers |species=*Ansionians *Gwurran |otherspecies=*Humans *Armalat *Hutts |language=*Galactic Basic Standard *Ansionian |government=Oligarchy *Unity of Community |population=25 million *72% Ansionian *11% Humans *9% Armalat *8% Other |demonym= |cities=*Cuipernam (capital) *Dashbalar *Doigon *Flerauw *Hurkaset *Korumdah *Piyanzi |imports=Technology, consumer goods |exports=Foodstuffs, R'rüker'at knives,Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows textiles |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Malarian Alliance *Galactic Empire *Imperial RemnantThe Essential Atlas, pp. 198–200 *Thrawn's confederation *Yuuzhan Vong empire *New RepublicThe Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 212 *Imperial Remnant }} Ansion was a planet in the Mid Rim near Vortex and Bilbringi, located on the Namadii Corridor. History Discovered sometime after 3000 BBY and before the Galactic Republic's Ruusan Reformation,The Essential Atlas, p. 120 the world joined the Galactic Senate and maintained a relatively humble existence within the government. Seemingly unimportant, the world helped found the Malarian Alliance in 42 BBY, alongside Dbari, Malari and Mamendin, which secured Ansion's trade and security. Later, it signed the Keitumite Mutual Military Treaty, tying the planet to Keitum, Mondress, Lonnaw, Dorin, Eeropha, and Glom Tho. Represented in the Senate by Senator Mousul during the Separatist Crisis, Ansion was being eyed by Commerce Guild Presidente Shu Mai, for if it could be made to secede, the other worlds tied to it could also fall to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Inciting a border dispute between the Unity of Community government and the nomadic Alwari, Presidente Mai began to strain the world's relationship with the other signers of the treaty. Before the plot could unfold, the Jedi High Council dispatched Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Knight Owen Kenobi, and their Padawans Barriss Offee and Jagger Fel to negotiate peace. The Separatists hired local Bossban Soergg the Hutt to help induce riots and conflict between the Ansari and the Unity Council, but when the Jedi appeared, he was forced to turn to more brutal techniques. Hiring thugs to track the Jedi, his men harried the four peacekeepers into the foothills, where they found shelter among the native tribesmen. Eventually the Jedi were able to restore peace between both nations and the Unity Council voted to remain with the Republic. Padawan Offee confronted Soergg the Hutt with evidence that he was connected with the Separatists, but all evidence was circumstantial and no charges were brought against him. Joining the Galactic Empire following its rise from the ashes of the Republic, Emperor Palpatine appointed a Moff who dissolved all existing treaties and alliances, guaranteeing that a threat to Imperial security could not arise amongst the obscure worlds. Taken by Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo during his northern campaign, the world was overrun by the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong War and its inhabitants enslaved. Freed by the Imperial Remnant in 29 ABY, the world remained in Imperial space throughout the Second Galactic Civil War. Geography and wildlife Ansion was a world of rolling plains, grassy fields, and wide valleys. Due to the high winds that swept the planet's surface, the extensive animal life on the world adapted to ride the winds or withstand it on the ground. Mammals such as the mountable suubatar and sadain, the domesticated surepp, the enormous lorqual and the predatory shanh, were all built with thick hides and strong legs to propel them along the windswept grasslands. The avian ongun-nur adapted to the skies with large wings, allowing it to ride the air currents with ease. Other bizarre creatures include the water-dwelling, community-minded gairk, which captured unwitting victims by working in succinct with other members of its species. The kyren swarms were known to darken the skies over the valleys, as they moved about the world. Plant life on the world was largely limited to low-standing shrubs and grasses, though there were small stands of trees dotting the landscape. A uniquely adapted creature was the tumbleweed-like plant called the Chawix, which used its many spiky growths to impale its prey as the wind carried it. Aside from the plains, volcanic vents often times opened up on the surface, billowing ash and smoke into the sky. Appearances *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Scourge'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Notes and references Category:Ansion locations Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Mid Rim planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Planets Category:Imperial-aligned planets Category:Republic-aligned planets